hellfire
by leviackermoan
Summary: " like fire, hellfire, this fire in my skin. this burning desire is turning me to sin" Mitsuki Suiko possesses an Alice like no other - Light Manipulation. Her Alice is anything but extraordinary, but she soon receives a note written to her by her birth mother. Learning that there are many dark secrets hidden in the Academy, Mitsuki finds out some secrets are better kept hidden.


**one ⋙**

" **TH-THIS IS OUR NEW** student, Sakura Mikan." At the sound of the stutter, I glanced up from my notebook to see a bright-eyed girl standing next to Fukutan. Despite the new girl's beaming smile, I noticed that the rest of class B glared dangerously at her and the teacher. Sighing, I glanced back down at my notebook. Fukutan was already a nervous wreck, but all of these death glares certainly weren't helping his situation. "E-E-Everyone… p-please be n-nice to her…"

"Hi!" Mikan's ecstatic greeting caught my attention once more. I set down my pencil, looking up thoughtfully at the girl. Despite the fact that half of the class seemed to hate her already, she managed to keep her temper and a happy nature. "I'm Sakura Mikan," she continued, bowing quickly, causing her brown pigtails to bounce as she straightened herself. "Nice to meet you all!" Her smile continued to shine out all of her features. I glanced around the classroom to confirm my suspicions: half of the students were either scowling at the poor girl, or looked completely and utterly emotionless at the whole ordeal.

Before Fukutan could tell Mikan to take a seat, suddenly crumpled pieces of paper were thrown at the front of the class, hitting both Mikan and Fukutan. As the two screamed in shocked and cowered with one another, I glanced over my shoulder to see the source of the paper balls: it was none other than Mochiage and his friends. I continued to observe them until the dark-haired Hyuuga Natsume caught my eye, causing me to turn around abruptly. If there was anyone you didn't want to be on bad terms with, it was Natsume.

The rest of the class egged on Mochiage and company while I sighed, slouching lower in my seat. I stared at my notebook, the remainder of my biology homework staring back at me. I wanted to use first period to finish it up, but obviously, Sakura Mikan's arrival had to get in the way. The shrill voice of Sumire and her friends caught my attention, making me want to slam my head against the table. Leaning forward against my hand, the flying paper finally stopped as Fukutan finally ushered Mikan to the class before running out in a frenzy. He managed to stammer out a "free period!" before letting the door slam shut behind him, Mikan attempting to trail after in confusion. She stopped at the front of the door before turning back to face the class, awkwardly smiling at the students who glared back at her in return. Her eyes landed on me, finally, and I returned her gaze with a small smile. Relief seemed to fill her brown eyes as she returned my gesture gratefully. She then started down the aisle to the last available seat as murmurs erupted throughout the entire room.

"Who is she?"

"Is she an Alice?"

"Hey, New Girl! What's your Alice?"

A sigh escaped the girl sitting beside me. I glanced at her, meeting the familiar dark eyes of Imai Hotaru. Frowning, I glanced at the girl, then followed her gaze back to Mikan. Did Hotaru know this girl? Looking back at the expression on Hotaru's face, I decided it would be best not to ask her about it. Turning back to my homework, the charcoal scribbles that was my handwriting stared back at me. I couldn't concentrate with the commotion going on, even if it was a free period.

Glancing back at Mikan, I was suddenly reminded of my welcome to class B. Not only were the greetings from my fellow peers extremely similar to Mikan's (I was saved the humiliation of getting paper balls thrown at me since Narumi- _sensei_ had introduced me to everyone), I had the Light Manipulation Alice. And upon telling all of my inquiring classmates what it was, Sumire and her trio of annoying friends had to rub it in my face that I was categorized as a Special Alice (" _Which basically means you're a laughing stock!"_ Sumire had taunted). At least I had gained a triple-star ranking, or else I surely would have continued to be the target for bullying. I prayed that at least Mikan had a better Alice to redeem her welcoming.

A high-pitched scream that could have only come from Mikan echoed throughout the room, causing me to jump up in alarm. Along with some other students, I looked around to see where the source of the scream had come from, only to spot Mikan pointing a shaky finger threateningly at Natsume, who opened his eyes to glance tiredly at her.

"Y-You're that perverted molester guy!" Mikan managed to stammer out.

My eyes widened at Mikan's sudden accusation, but it appeared I wasn't the only one. A chorus of gasps emitted from Sumire and her friends as they stared in shock at Mikan. I continued to watch the scene, finally rising from my seat. Things were about to get messy, that's for sure.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume frowned. "A molester is someone who would have sleazy intentions. Who would want to have sleazy intentions with you, ugly?"

Mikan's face turned beet red as she continued to stand, baffled, at his insult. "You barbarian! What is wrong with you? And what's up with you, lying back all high and mighty?" She reached forward, as if to pull him away from leaning against his seat. I started forward, reaching for the her shoulder, about to pull her away before any damage could be done, only to be interrupted as Mikan let out another scream as she was lifted into the air. Looking over my shoulder, I spotted Mochiage. Not only being a double-star student, he also possessed the Telekinetic Alice.

"Hey, transfer student!" Mochiage exclaimed, spinning Mikan around so she faced him. "Who are you to say things like that to Natsume- _san!"_

Mikan ignored him as she looked towards her left. I followed her gaze to see she was looking pleadingly at Hotaru. The dark-haired girl merely met her gaze before looking back at her book, ignoring the poor girl.

" _Oi,_ Mochiage," I said, turning to face the boy. He didn't look at me as I continued, "Put her down. She's new - she doesn't know anything."

"Shut up, _suika."_ Mochiage retorted. I bit my lip, attempting to hold in my temper as he added, "Who taught you the ropes around here, anyway?"

Narrowing my eyes, I tried not to let his words get the best of me. He was right, after all: I still hadn't really grasped most of the knowledge of Alice Academy, and I still had a lot of studying to do since it appeared as if I was going to fail biology class. Not only did I have anyone to really confide in, I felt alone most of the time and none of my letters to my Aunt had been returned.

"E-Everyone, please stop!" Someone exclaimed. I glanced back, along with Mochiage and the others as our gazes landed on Yū Tobita, the _iinchou_ of class B. "Mochiage- _san,_ why are you doing these things to a girl?" Yū demanded, looking frantic. Of course he would, though, seeing as how he is the Class Representative. He then turned to Natsume. "Natsume- _san,_ please stop him! We can't use our Alices for things like this!" He glanced back up at Mikan, still hovering in the air.

"I believe there's no reason to," claimed Sumire. I snorted as she shoved past me, causing me to step backwards onto Mochiage. He stumbled, causing Mikan to scream as the levitation nearly broke. He managed to regain balance and Mikan continued to remain in the air. _Iinchou_ glance towards Sumire.

"Shouda- _san…"_

Sumire flipped her dark curls (which seemed to have a tint of green) as she smirked. "I was thinking maybe she had an Alice like us but all that girl has done is bad mouth Natsume- _sama."_

"Sorry not everyone worships your so-called God, Sumire," I snapped. Sumire shot me a glare.

"I think we're going too easy on her," she continued, ignoring my statement.

"That's our president of our fan club!" cheered one of Sumire's friends.

At the sound of Sumire and her friends giggling, Natsume glanced up. He looked towards the fangirls, causing them to immediately shut up, then his gaze landed on Mikan. He then glanced at Mochiage and _Iinchou,_ and then his gaze finally landed on mine. He hesitated, and it was briefly for a moment. His dark crimson eyes didn't leave my gaze as he ordered, "Let her down."

"Understood." Mochiage then waved his hand, causing Mikan to let out a short shriek as she fell on the ground with a loud _thud! Iinchou_ and myself ran towards her immediately, kneeling down by her side.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Mikan winced as she gave a short nod, allowing _Iinchou_ and I to help her to her feet. As we managed to steady her balance, Natsume nodded towards her.

"Hey, Polka Dots," he started, "what is your Alice?"

Some sort of silence seemed to follow after Natsume's question. I glanced at Mikan to see her eyes widen slightly, as if she didn't know the answer herself. She met my gaze before looking back at Natsume, spitting in his face. "Huh! Why do I have to tell you?"

Natsume recoiled back, his face twisting up in disgust as he lifted his hand and wiped the spit off with the back of his hand. Mochiage had already lifted Mikan back into the air as _Iinchou_ and I turned around in alarm. "You little runt!" Mochiage snapped, spinning Mikan around, causing her to scream.

"Stop bullying her!" _Iinchou_ exclaimed through the laughter and taunting that was coming from the rest of class B's students. "Haven't we been gathered to this school to help people and bring happiness?"

"You're so simple-minded!" said Mochiage. "It's that we have powers that they use us for our personal gain! You should know that now!"

"But I don't use my Alice to hurt people!" _Iinchou_ retorted.

"You stupid honor student!" snapped Mochiage, attempting to shake off _Iinchou_ as the dirty-blond haired boy clung onto his right arm. "Piss off!" He managed to push _Iinchou_ hard enough that he collided his head against the wall. Some gasps erupted from watching students as I knelt down beside _Iinchou_ as he rubbed his head, wincing.

"I'm sick and tired of your shit, Mochiage!" I snapped, rising to my feet. "Apologize to _Iinchou,_ right now!" Before Mochiage had a chance to insult me as well, I kicked him in the back of the leg, causing him to stumble a little, but he didn't let go of Mikan. Glaring at me, he lifted with his free hand, causing me to fly up in the air as well. Shocked at the sudden levitation, I squirmed around awkwardly, now realizing that forcing girls to wear skirts to the school was a rule that never should have been enforced.

"Ah, Mitsuki- _chan!"_ I heard _Iinchou_ exclaim.

"Sorry you had to be involved with this," Mikan called over to me. I glanced towards her, shrugging as I glared back down at Mochiage.

"Sorry that this class is filled with assholes," I replied, my eyes narrowing as they landed on Natsume. _It's his fault, after all. If he would just forget about forcing Mikan to talk about her Alice, then we wouldn't be in this mess. And then I could finish my biology homework…_

"It's his fault, after all." My eyes widened as I heard my thoughts being recited as I turned to glare at the boy who possessed the Mind Reading Alice. "If he would just forget about forcing Mikan to talk about her Alice, then we wouldn't be in this mess. And then I could finish my biology homework."

I bit my lip, feeling all eyes on me (not like they weren't in the first place) as I dared myself to glance towards Natsume. His dark red gaze met mine as a small smirk crossed his face.

"Now that he mentions it," the boy continued, turning towards Mikan. "What kind of Alice do I have? _Sensei_ said I have one...but it doesn't feel like it." I glanced towards the boy but he merely smiled back, proud to have read Mikan's thoughts.

Before anyone could interrogate Mikan any further, the levitation seemed to be cut off as _Iinchou_ exclaimed "stop it!" before a loud crash sounded as he tackled Mochiage to the ground, his Alice being cut off. Immediately, Mikan and I were pulled back down by gravity, landing on our backs harshly. I grimaced in pain as Mikan let out a short scream at the impact.

"Unbelievable!" Sumire exclaimed. "She doesn't even know what her Alice is? How is someone like _her_ in our Academy?"

"Maybe she's a fake and _bribed_ someone to get in!" one of Sumire's followers whispered, eyes wide as she gawked at Mikan as if she were something other than a human being. I narrowed my eyes as I looked back at Mikan, rising to my feet. As the whispers continued, I held out my hand to her. She looked at it, then her gaze landed on my face before she took my head gratefully, allowing me to help her to her feet.

"Never knew the school was dumb enough to let fakes in…" someone else murmured. Mikan's eyes watered slightly as she looked slightly hurt by their words (or possibly the fall we had just encountered).

"No… that's not true…" she mumbled. She then lifted her head, meeting Sumire's gaze evenly as she added in a louder voice, "Narumi- _sensei_ said that I have an Alice!"

"Show us some proof," Sumire retorted.

"What is with you and going on and on about Alice-this and Alice-that!" Mikan yelled. "Are Alices really that-"

"Yes, Alices really _are_ that great," Sumire interrupted. "Us students have been recognized by the government and have been put under special protection!"

I swallowed, watching the dispute, not really knowing what to say. Sumire had a point, but so did Mikan: it didn't mean she had go around and flaunt about how great Alices were. I thought about mine and realized that there may be a reason why there's a Special Ability class.

"Since you know nothing, I'll explain it to you." Sumire huffed. She then glanced at me, smirking as she added, "You could use this reminder, Suiko- _san."_

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her as she went into her huge speech about how great Alices were and how they were such an important aide to the government and world ("Not just Japan, either!") I sighed, glancing at her as she finished, "Ordinary people like you would be able to do nothing," she concluded, pointing a finger at Mikan.

Mikan glanced back towards Hotaru for help, but the indigo-eyed girl was focused on reading her book. Sumire followed Mikan's gaze as she added harshly, "Imai- _san_ has fully accepted herself with the Alice people. Someone like you would only bring her down, along with everyone else here."

Mikan's eyes were now filled with tears. At the sight of the girl crying, my fists clenched angrily. I stepped in front of her, pushing Sumire backwards. The girl looked shocked at my sudden physical assertion as I snapped, "Who the hell are you to say how Sakura- _san_ is going to affect everyone here, huh? You don't even know what she can do yet and you're already running your mouth! Save your breath, why don't you, and make yourself useful and shut up?"

Sumire opened her mouth to retort, then seeing the anger flashing in my eyes, closed her mouth almost instantly. She then turned back to Mikan who appeared to be shaking.

"No…" she muttered.

Sumire frowned. "Huh?"

"I'm a person with an Alice!" Mikan exclaimed suddenly. She stepped forward, threateningly, causing Sumire to step back. "If Narumi- _sensei_ said that I have one, then I will trust him! I have no doubts about it!"

Sumire stared at her in shock. "H-How can all of that come out of your mouth without showing us some proof?" she exclaimed, baffled.

"People with Alices shouldn't be on another level than others!" Mikan shouted. "Just because you can use a great Alice doesn't mean you can't work harder! _Baka, baka, baka!_ Someone who can't use an Alice is worthless? If you continue that way of thinking, you'll spend the rest of your life relying on your dumb Alice and not your real strengths! Dumbass!" She spat, causing Sumire to retaliate even further (if that was possible). The girl stared wide-eyed at Mikan, along with her followers. I smiled, glancing at the girl with pigtails. _I knew you had some spunk in you, kid._

"You little… you just don't know when to stop!" Mochiage snapped. "Come here, you little bitch!" He started forward, shoving me aside as he grabbed a hold of poor Mikan, shoving her to the ground. She let out a shriek as he wrapped his hands around her throat.

"What the hell, Mochiage?" I exclaimed. "Are you trying to kill her?" I started forward, only to be pulled back by Hotaru. I met her gaze as she gave a small nod before rushing in in the fight, hitting Mochiage across the face with a horse hoof. _Must be one of her latest creations,_ I contemplated as Mochiage flew across the room, almost unconscious. She turned around, about to address Mikan, only to stop as Mochiage ran back towards her, mid-battle scream as she punched him in the face once more, this time with a deer hoof.

"I-Imai- _san?"_ Sumire questioned, eyes wide.

"No one is allowed to make this idiot cry or sad except me," Hotaru explained, voice monotonous. She let out a sigh. "Well, so much for that Honor Student Award." She glanced back at Mikan, who sat cowering at her feet. "It's your fault. After everything I've endured, I really didn't want this to happen."

Mikan continued to sob at her feet, holding onto her legs as Hotaru let out a sigh, her gaze meeting mine. "But if it means helping my friends, I'll sacrifice any award." She then kicked Mikan's grip off, walking towards the door.

"Hotaru!" Mikan wailed.

"I'm going to go turn myself in," Hotaru replied, not turning around. The door slid shut behind her as Mikan sighed.

I turned to Mikan, tapping her on the shoulder. She glanced at me as I gave her a small smile. I nodded towards _Iinchou_ as he made his way towards us as well. "Would you like me and _Iinchou_ to show you around the school?"

Mikan's eyes beamed as she nodded enthusiastically. _Iinchou_ smiled. "Great! We can get some lemonade, too."

As _Iinchou_ helped Mikan to her feet and out the door, I felt a stare burning in the back of my head. I looked over my shoulder to see Natsume's dark red eyes. I met his gaze with a smirk as I turned swiftly on my heel, running after _Iinchou_ and Mikan. I was going to make sure that Mikan would enjoy her stay at Alice Academy much more than I enjoyed mine.

…

 **man, i haven't written an anime/manga-based fanfic in quite the while. tbh, i used to be quite the anime nerd, which i'm sort of embarrassed by, haha. but anyways: i really hope you enjoyed the story so far! yes, it'll be a natsumexoc story, despite the fact that mikanxnatsume is one of my favourite couples hands down. after all, most of the story for the manga revolves around their relationship, which will hurt me in attempting to write this fanfic, but i'll manage. i can assure you you'll love natsume and my oc's relationship, haha. anyways, i've italicized any words that are in japanese & if you're curious to what they mean, you can just ask me & if enough people don't know, i'll post a little translation thing at the end of the next chapter. and with that being said, thanks so much for reading, leave a review & fave if you haven't already & i hope you have a great day! xx**


End file.
